Adventures of Brady & Lanny
by terboDC1980
Summary: A sort-of sequel to Lanny's Desires. But this one is going to be more romance at least at first, but if you liked the previous story and the crazy Kinkow stuff, I want to hear it, because there is plenty of material there. M for M/M slash romance and Kinkow fantasy elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of Brady and Lanny, Part One**

* * *

A sort-of sequel to _Lanny's Desires_. But this one is going to be more romance at least at first, but if you liked the previous story and the crazy Kinkow stuff, I want to hear it, because there is plenty of material there.

* * *

A little backstory…

A lot had changed on Kinkow in the last few weeks. Some of it the islanders knew, some only a few people knew. What everyone knew was that Brady had been kidnapped by some horrible monster known as 'Mister Boogey,' a creature thought to be mythical to everyone but Boomer until then. But then Prince Lanny (of all people) found the King and with the help of Boomer, Mikayla and Mason, brought him back safely to the castle. Boogey was never caught, but strangely right after that, a large part of the dark side retreated. Most Kinkowans believed it was a sign of the Kings and their cousin being united. Few knew how closely.

No one but Brady and Lanny know what really happened with Mister Boogey, and they will never tell. Only Mikayla, Mason and Boomer know that Brady and Lanny have formed a special bond and are lovers, though only Brady and Lanny know that it began weeks before the whole Boogey incident. They have all agreed that it is better to keep it a secret for now. But it has not escaped the notice of the guards that Brady rarely shares his room with his twin brother any more; instead he spends most nights in Prince Lanny's room. Boomer is trying to be cool about this, but it is weirding him out just a little. _I mean, Lanny's cute and all, and I get that you like guys, but, dude, are you gonna marry him? At least he got rid of that creepy fish. _

Meanwhile, Mikayla is hurt and confused that Brady no longer even bothers to flirt with her any more; and Mason can't say anything. He knew about Boogey and denied it. And his grandfather married a sasquatch, so he can't judge anyone about relationships.

* * *

And now our tale…

Brady and Lanny were wandering through the rainforest, without guards, against Mason's wishes.

Brady had gotten Lanny to wear more casual clothes instead of his old royal Kinkowan Princey stuff, but he did get him to wear button-up shirts halfway open so he could see his young prince's sexy smooth chest. And they got board shorts for Lanny that really showed off his cute round bubble-butt.

Now as they wandered through the jungle, Lanny was leading, using one of his many maps which he still was reluctant to tell his king where exactly he got them all. Brady was fine with Lanny being in front, since it gave him a perfect view of the Prince's perky ass.

They stopped for a minute to rest, and have a drink of water. They sat side by side on a rock, sipping their water, elbows touching. It was a relatively cool day but both were perspiring a little. "Lanny, remind me why we are out here in the jungle with the heat and the bugs, when we could be all nice and comfy in the castle."

Lanny gave his older cousin his best evil smile. "So I could get you out here all alone and have my way with you."

Brady snorted and playfully pushed his shoulder against Lanny's. "You can have your way with me back in the castle!"

"I know…" Lanny smiled wisfully. "I just thought it would be nice to get away for the day, away from Mikayla's evil stares."

"Yeah she has been giving us the hairy eyeball."

"I think she hates me now more than when she thought I was scheming to be king."

"You were scheming to be king?"

"No, of course not!" Lanny smiled, running his hand over Brady's thigh. "She was just paranoid." _I hate myself for the way I was. I hope it doesn't come back to haunt me. _"And now she's annoyed because you don't even bother to flirt with her any more."

"I know you'd never hurt me. You risked your life to try to rescue me from Boogey. And yeah, the flirting game was getting kind of old anyway."

Lanny looked at the ground, prodding the dirt with his sandal. "Did… did you ever like her that way?" His voice broke. _Damn that is so embarrassing! I'm fucking sixteen and my voice is still cracking. Well it only happens when I am talking to him lately._

"I thought maybe I did. But I also thought maybe I was all caught up in the 'king' thing, and kings need to get married and have heirs and crap like that. But I told you that also the first time I saw you, I had feelings…"

Lanny felt his throat tightening up. "And I had feelings for you, my King." He was still dealing with the guilt of how horrible he had been before, and realizing that part of it was that he thought he had feelings for Brady that he couldn't deal with, and he could never be with the cute king he had a seemingly hopeless crush on.

"Dude, stop with the 'My King'! Well, unless we're playing around in bed, and then it's kinda fun calling each other names, like when you call me a big stupid dorkus when I'm… you know, fucking you, and that's really hot…" Brady grinned and winked at his little cousin while playfully nudging him, then he put his hand on top of Lanny's and squeezed it.

Lanny screwed his eyes shut. "Sorry, Brady." _Why does he have to be so perfect? I feel like such a horrible, creepy, loser… I don't deserve him. _

"Lanny, look at me." Brady gently pulled the younger teen's face around, and Lanny opened his green eyes. "I know you had every right to resent us at first, but that's all over now. We're together, and everyone is cool about it. And if they aren't, too bad."

"Thanks, Brady." Lanny smiled then, the cute boyish smile Brady loved.

"So can we go back to the castle now and mess around? You have got me all horny."

"Yes, my King!" Lanny winked. "Follow me!"

_I'd follow that cute little ass anywhere…_ Brady thought as they ran through the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tarantula people were watching, and trying to understand this new dynamic of the Kinkow royal family…

* * *

Back at the Castle, Boomer, Mason and Mikayla are hanging around the Throne Room. It had been much more quiet on Kinkow lately, since Brady and Boomer weren't together much to bring out the worst in each other…

"I wonder, what goes on in Lanny's room? I mean between those two, who's… you know… in charge?" Mikayla smirked.

"You are so nasty girl! I swear you are jealous!" Boomer glared at her, though you could tell he'd thought about it too.

"Ha! Yeah! Brady's kind of a wimp, but he wants everyone to think he's so cool. And Lanny's a schemer, but he won't ever really take charge."

Boomer nodded. "Yeah hard to imagine who would be the 'guy' in that pair…"

"King Brady's the top—usually." Muhumah blurted out, and then clapped his hand over his mouth.

Everyone in the throne room gasped and spun around to look at the normally quiet guard. Of course he would know, he was stationed outside Lanny's room during the night ever since the Boogey incident.

Boomer settled back in the throne. "Talk about 'TMI.' Suddenly I have two images in my head that I can not erase."_ It's crazy enough that Brady is banging our little cousin. I can see Lanny as the bossy bottom. But Lanny is fucking my twin brother?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures of Brady and Lanny, Part Two**

**"Eat Your Greens"**

* * *

Lanny and Brady didn't make it back to the castle… at least not right away. They wandered through the rainforest, sometimes just walking and holding hands, sometimes playfully chasing each other…

_Lanny has such a cute little laugh! _Brady thought as he grabbed for his cousin and tickled him, making the teenage Prince giggle and squirm.

Then they stumbled on a beautiful waterfall with a small pool at the bottom, and warm flat rocks all around. Sunlight shimmered on the water.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Brady said in awe as they came into the secluded clearing.

"It is…" Lanny seemed mystified. "It's not on my map either."

"Let's go for a swim!" Brady slipped his hand over and cupped Lanny's cute round butt.

Poor Lanny; it didn't take much to get him excited, and as soon as he felt Brady's hand on his ass, he was hard as a rock. "Well, my king," he smirked, "It is clearly in the Light Side, so I don't think we need to worry about evil. Though I feel like there is something enchanted about this place…"

"Not Evil!" Brady ran up to the edge of the pool and stuck a foot in. "It's a little chilly but not bad; actually it will feel good after all this hiking around and getting sweaty." He stood up, dropped his pack, and started getting undressed. "C'mon Lanny!"

The Prince paused a moment to admire his young King as he stripped down: his smooth, lean body with his defined pecs and abs, his cute little butt… and as Brady dropped his boxers… his big thick cock. Lanny licked his lips and started undressing himself. _I could not love that cute doofus any more…_

A minute later and the naked young men were frolicking in the pool, splashing under the waterfall. This soon developed to groping and kissing each other. As their play became more sexual (and they both got very hard), they felt the water swirling around them, almost like it was caressing them. It lapped around their legs, tickled their nipples, and flowed around their erect cocks.

"This water feels so nice, like a cool-water Jacuzzi or something!" Brady exclaimed as he felt a strong stream of water across his ass. The water was crystal clear, so they could see there was nothing in it, but clearly there were some kind of interesting currents in it.

"Yeah, it is nice, but let's get out and dry off, I feel a little cold." Lanny asked, secretly thinking that there was indeed something strange about the pool.

They crawled out on the warm rocks, spreading their clothes out to lie on them. They laid side by side facing each other and began kissing, at first playfully, but then with more passion.

"Lanny, this is so nice somehow, just us naked in the sun, I can see your green eyes, and your skin all wet feels so sexy." Brady made a silly growling noise and ran his fingers over Lanny's smooth chest, with a few droplets of water still clinging to it. He loved how Lanny looked, his smooth light brown skin glistening with water drops in the sun. And he loved how his younger cousin still trembled at his touch. He slid his hand down to Lanny's little bush and toyed with the soft, wet curlycues as the back of his hand rubbed against the boy's hard cock. It was making his lover crazy. He gently grasped Lanny's thick uncut cock. It was super hard, and Brady could feel it pulse in his hand.

Lanny rolled on his back, pulling Brady partly on top of him as they kissed. Then he slid one hand to the King's firm lean ass and cupped one cheek.

"Oh yeah, Lanny!" Brady moaned between kisses. "You know what I want?"

"Your wish is my command, my King." Lanny smirked. This was part of their little game.

Brady looked down into Lanny's big green eyes and whispered, I want you to fuck me."

Lanny made a happy little yipping noise and his cock swelled. He'd topped Brady a few times now, and while he loved to be the receiver for his King (every time Brady was inside him was so intense), the fact that Brady wanted him to be his top was exciting in different ways.

They made out awhile longer, grinding their crotches together while Lanny playfully smacked the King's smooth butt. He also caressed and kneaded Brady's glutes, and worked his fingers down into his crack.

Finally Brady gently separated them and looked at his lover. "How do you want to do me?" He asked with a coy smile.

Suddenly Lanny was nervous, like it was a first date or something. This despite the fact that they were naked and hard, and they'd already had sex many times over their months-long relationship. "Um, however you want."

"Aw Lanny!" Brady smiled. "Be the boss, like you used to do when you thought I was sleepwalking and you could make me do whatever you wanted. That was kinda hot."

"Bu-but, you aren't now." Lanny stuttered.

Brady rolled his eyes up in his head, flopped down limply and intoned, "I am asleep my Prince; your wish is my command."

Lanny grinned at his goofy lover. "Then suck my cock, doofus king!" He barked, then winced and felt self-conscious as his voice echoed through the clearing.

But Brady immediately worked down and grasped Lanny's cock by the base, aiming it upwards. _Wow, I swear Lanny's dick has gotten bigger and thicker in the last few months! I think mine has too; maybe it has something to do with Boogey. _Brady hardly gave it another thought though as he began to lick and suck on Lanny's hard cock while cradling his smooth, tight ballsack.

"That feels so good… Brady." Lanny moaned, combing his fingers through Brady's semi-wet hair and spreading his legs open. When he got turned on now, he couldn't keep up the pretense. He was still so thrilled that Brady really liked him—maybe even loved him—for who he was, and they were just two young people enjoying each other. He loved being able to call his lover just 'Brady.' They hadn't been naked outside like this since… Mister Boogey.

Brady pulled his mouth off of Lanny with a –pop- sound and looked over at him. "Would you… eat my butt?" He asked almost shyly.

"Sure thing, cous."

Brady got on his hands and knees, and Lanny crawled behind him. The Prince wasted no time, spreading the King's lean butt-cheeks and lapping the little hole.

"Ohhh gawd yeah Lanny, that feels so good!" Brady moaned. There was something about being rimmed that was different than anything else. Lanny's tongue probing and licking his most private spot was an intense pleasure, and after the first time Lanny had done it for him, he understood why the Prince would go into such spasms of delight when Brady would rim him.

As Lanny worked his tongue-tip into Brady's pucker, he reached between the King's legs and fondled his big balls in their tight, almost hairless sack.

Brady dropped his head down onto his folded arms, breathing hard as his body trembled from the good feeling. After several minutes of Lanny's tongue, however, he was ready for more. "I really want you inside me now, buddy." He said in a husky voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Lanny scrambled in his pack for the lube gel. He coated his cock while Brady eased some up inside his hole.

Lanny laid on his back on the spread clothes, and Brady straddled his younger cousin facing him. He reached behind himself and grasped Lanny's cock, guiding it as he lowered himself. He sucked in his breath as the boy's cock head pushed against his sphincter ring and then entered him. _It always hurts a little at first._

Lanny caressed Brady's flanks and looked up at him with his puppy-dog eyes. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, just getting used to you." Brady nodded, his now-dry hair blowing slightly in the breeze. He held himself in place for a minute as he adjusted to his lover's girth.

Lanny smiled, holding Brady's hips to help support him. _He looks so sexy straddling me like this, and his ass feels so great._

As he felt his ass-ring relax, Brady settled down on Lanny's thick cock. He threw his head back and moaned, sinking lower, his own big cock jumping as the Prince's dick rubbed against his prostate gland. _I never imagined that taking a cock up my ass could feel so good. I have to admit that Mister Boogey taught me about that! But while he could do things inside me that no human could, I love feeling Lanny's cock in me. I swear he's grown. _

Lanny meanwhile gripped Brady's hips, groaning happily at the intense pleasure of his cock pushing up into Brady's tight chute. _I thought I'd always be a bottom, but it was so cool of Brady to let me top him. I still really love him fucking me… taking me… but this is great too. That he is giving himself up to me makes it all the hotter._

Brady leaned backwards and rocked his hips forward and back, making Lanny's cock slide hard against his prostate. He closed his eyes, enjoying that they were outside like this in the sun, feeling the warm breeze. But mostly he was enjoying the feeling of riding his cousin. _Lanny feels so perfect in me, and he looks so cute because I can tell he gets a little extra-excited topping his King Brady._ Brady smiled, reached around behind himself and fondled Lanny's nice balls. He didn't even want to jack off yet; Lanny felt so good inside him. He leaned back, bracing on Lanny's smooth muscular thighs…

Then Brady felt something wet and warm around his cock, which was strange because Lanny was holding his hips with both hands. It felt really nice though, like a really good blowjob. He opened his eyes and looked down… and there was nothing there! But his cock was wet. Then he felt something like a hand on the small of his back, slipping down to where Lanny's cock was sliding in and out of his ass. _What the…_

Just then Lanny looked up in surprise, and Brady saw a wet mark on his cousin's chest. And suddenly, kneeling between them, was a chunky young man with green skin, hungrily sucking on Brady while groping Lanny's pecs.

"Oogie!" Brady shouted. "What the heck!"

"Oh! Oops!" The Flaji sat up and looked at them in embarrassment. "Guess my invisibility slipped." Unlike before when they had met him, he was naked… and sporting a very large hardon.

"Wh-what!?" Lanny looked up, scared and confused. His last encounter with a non-human islander had been less than pleasant, but he knew who Oogie was.

Then another Flaji appeared, next to Lanny. He looked to be in his middle teens, a little younger and slimmer than Oogie but similar enough to be his brother. He was also naked and hard.

"Sorry!" Oogie apologized. "This is one of our sacred ponds where we swim sometimes. And we didn't want to disturb you, but it was kind of hot watching you guys, and then we wanted to help out." Oogie grinned. "Oh, this is my buddy Aagie."

"I thought you didn't like me." Brady scowled. "And what happened to your Dirt-fairy girlfriend?"

Oogie rolled his eyes. "I never _didn't_ like you, but you were jealous of me and Boomer, and then you thought we were going to eat him; you misunderstood of course. And I broke up with her a long time ago."

"Yeah, you are vegetarians." Brady narrowed his eyes. "But then you seemed to want some of my dick just now."

Oogie grinned. "Protein! And King cum is the most precious substance on the island. That's what we wanted to eat. It has magical powers. Though…" Oogie leered over at Lanny while gently fondling the Prince's balls, "I bet yours is pretty good too."

"So, have you been… sucking Boomer?" Brady winced.

"Naw!" Oogie laughed. I could tell he would not be into that. He's even scared of the female Flagis still. But, you and Prince Lanny, we can show you a really good time." He grinned and wrapped his hand around Brady's cock, gently squeezing it.

"Hmm, what do you want to do with us?" Brady half moaned, between Oogie's stroking and Lanny's cock still inside him.

"Anything you like. We would love to suck you or have you breed us. Aagie would love the experience. And I know you both like to bottom; it would be an honor to fuck you."

Brady hesitated, looking down at Oogie's throbbing cock, which looked huge, nine or more inches and thick. He loved Lanny in him, but then he remembered the incredible orgasm he had riding when Boogey's monstrous cock. _I have to remember that there are a lot of other 'people' here on Kinkow who are not exactly human, but mostly human… _He looked at his cousin. "What do you think?"

Lanny smiled nervously. "I'm up for whatever, my King." '_I don't think I like these Flagi horning in on us, especially with their big dicks.'_

_'Lanny, you don't need to be jealous, I love you. Our feelings are more important than sex. This is just playing around. What we do is special.'_

The Prince freaked out a little, wondering where that voice had come from. But then he saw Brady staring at him. '_Are we talking mentally?'_

Brady then made one of his crazy faces, looked around, and thought, '_Oh wow, you heard that? Can you hear all my thoughts?'_

_'No, that was the first time,' _Lanny smiled involuntarily. '_Maybe we have to think them to each other. Maybe it is some side effect from Boogey we are just feeling. It's strange, but it feels kind of nice.'_

_'Yeah, same here.' _Brady smiled back. '_So, you want to play with these Flagi-boys? We do need to improve relations with them, but if you don't want to —'_

_'They are kinda hot… but after Oogie fucks you with that huge thing, will you ever be happy with little me?'_

Brady rolled his eyes. '_Dude, your cock hits all the right spots in me, and that will never change, and half the fun is looking into your pretty eyes and knowing I am getting you off…'_ he began fucking himself on his cousin again.

_'Ohhh man!'_ Lanny smiled pathetically up at his hot lover. But he had to admit that a four-way with these hung green dudes could be fun… as long as they didn't get the idea they were going to move in on his Brady.

Brady looked back at Oogie, who was still slowly stroking his cock. "You're awfully big."

"We can go as slow as you wish. I think you will enjoy it. Also, our precum is very lubricating." The Flagi winked at him.

"Okay then!" He smiled, climbing off of Lanny. Aagie immediately dove onto the young Prince's cock, sucking hungrily on him and making Lanny moan appreciatively.

Oogie grinned. "Awesome!" He produced a pack with a few small canteens. "These have some revitalizing juice you both might like."

Brady took a swig; it was like tomato juice but more tasty and very satisfying. It made him tingle. "This is delicious! Lanny, you should try some!" He handed it to his cousin, who already looked like he was in heaven from Aagie's expert sucking.

Lanny propped himself up, took a big drink, and grinned. "It _is_ good!" Brady's didn't notice Lanny's pupils dilate a little, and a bit of a flush in his cheeks.

"I probably should have mentioned that it _is_ fast acting, and a little bit intoxicating, but it's not harmful." Oogie smiled as he saw the juice take effect. He ran his hands gently over Brady's smooth body. "You are so hot, King Brady! I'm so excited to finally be with you." He slid one hand down and wrapped it around Brady's thick seven inches (lately growing towards eight and getting thicker when hard) again while the other hand fondled one of his nipples.

"That feels really nice…" Brady moaned, as Oogie leaned in and kissed him. Brady felt the Flagi's agile tongue against his own, and though he realized it was much longer than his, it didn't bother him at all. He felt a wonderful euphoria.

"Want to pick up where you left off with your cute cousin?" Oogie asked, lying on his back, his huge green cock sticking up. Brady hadn't noticed how big the head was…

* * *

To be continued...

_Please review! Guests **are** allowed to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures of Brady and Lanny, Part Three**

* * *

"Want to pick up where you left off with your cousin?" Oogie asked, lying on his back, his huge green cock sticking up. Brady hadn't noticed how big the head was.

"Umm… sure." Brady said, starting to feel very relaxed. He straddled Oogie, reached around, grasped the chunky boy's thick cock, and lowered himself. "Ohhh!" The head went in easier than he expected, and he settled down a few inches. It felt… amazing. "Oh, wow, that's great!" He moaned. His whole body shivered from the pleasure; as if he almost had an orgasm.

"Oh, yeah, we aim to please! Your ass feels very nice, King Brady." Oogie smiled, gently holding Brady's slim ass up so he didn't go down too fast. _Humans are so fragile! _And now his whole cock thickened a little once it was in, then rubbed against Brady's prostate. The king's cock jumped, and leaked out a dribble of precum. Oogie licked it up in a flash with his long tongue when Brady had his eyes closed. _No need for him to see my foot-long tongue yet._ "You have such a beautiful pink cock." Oogie loved watching it jerk and bob as Brady started to ease up and down on his big cucumber.

Meanwhile Lanny was moaning and writhing on the ground as Aagie's mouth and tongue worked over his cock. The Flagi's agile tongue-tip worked in the boy's foreskin and teased along the base of his sensitive cockhead. Then Aagie gripped Lanny's strong legs as his tongue spiraled around the boy's thick hard cock, and he worked a finger up into Lanny's tight young ass. Aagie had a slightly smaller build than Lanny, but his cock was huge, almost as big as Oogie's. Lanny worked their positions around into a 69 so he could suck on Aagie's big head. The Flagi boy moaned appreciatively as Lanny held his cock and began to nurse on it.

Brady managed to settle down on Oogie's cock, feeling it going way up inside him. He leaned back, and bracing his hands in the Flagi's beefy thighs, he began to ease slowly up and down on the huge pole. He shuddered every time he lowered himself and it raked against his sensitive gland. His own cock jutted up, and Oogie wrapped a hand around it, gently milking the King's precum, bringing the precious drops to his mouth and licking them like they were a delicacy. "That's it, Brady, ride my big green cock." He said soothingly, sliding his other hand over Brady's chest, caressing his pecs and lightly toying with his perky little nipples. "Your ass is so hot and so tight around me, my King."

Aagie got Lanny onto his back and straddled the Prince. "Would you fuck me?" He asked earnestly.

Lanny looked up at the boy. "Sure…" And before he knew it, Aagie had lowered himself onto Lanny's cock with a satisfied groan. "Oh man your ass feels so good!" Lanny sighed. It felt like Aagie's ass was milking his cock without him even having to move. But then Aagie began to rock forward and back, and it was even more incredible.

Lanny ran his hands over the slim boy's body, thinking he looked even younger that he had previously thought. _But who knew with Flagi._ He grabbed the boy's big green cock and stroked it slowly, amazed by its size. The head was bigger than the shaft and a darker shade of green. It was dribbling a lot of precum already. Lanny looked over to see Brady rocking up and down on Oogie, apparently loving that huge cock inside him. It was actually really turning Lanny on to see Brady riding the chunky Flagi, while Oogie was stroking the King's hard cock for him.

"Your cock is so beautiful Brady, so perfect and thick, and your big tight balls full of royal juice. I can't wait to suck on it and drink my fill. How does my big Flagi cock feel inside you?" Oogie asked.

Brady really was loving it, riding up and down on Oogie, smiling down at him as the Flagi boy grinned right back, cupping Brady's defined pecs and kneading them while tweaking his nipples, then going back to fondle the King's aching cock and balls. "Oh fuck Oogie, your huge cock feels so good inside me… it's so big, I can feel it way deep, but it feels so good too, it is gonna make me cum just from you fucking me."

"That's great Brady. Believe me, your ass feels amazing. I love you telling me how you are enjoying your loyal subject fucking you, majesty! Please warn me if you are close to cumming, because I want to drink every drop! Your precum is delicious."

"You got it buddy." Brady sighed, leaning back, watching his cock bob up and Oogie scooping the drops of precum with his fingers while caressing and gently milking his sensitive cockhead. "I'm trying to make it last. Ohhh yeah…" He moaned as Oogie's cock raked him again inside.

"You're doing great; your ass is giving my cock an awesome massage. I think you will enjoy my cum inside you. And I am sure I can work a couple of good kingly loads out of you at least."

Brady grinned then looked over at his boyfriend. Aagie was bouncing enthusiastically on Lanny's cock while the Prince was stroking the Flagi youth's long green dick with both hands, his expression one of lust. "That's it, ride my cock, veggie-boy!" Lanny snarled. "I'm gonna give you a big load of Prince-cum!"

"Yes please! Breed me, Prince Lanny!" Aagie shouted. He leaned down and pinched Lanny's little nipples, making him holler in pleasure and arch his hips up, pushing his cock deeper into the green boy.

"Here it cums!" Lanny yelled, shoving up into Aagie. The Flagi used his ass to milk the Prince as best he could, and Lanny could feel the muscles rhythmically squeezing his cock as he came, shooting several jets up into the youth. "That was awesome!" He panted, flopping down on the warm stone slab.

Meanwhile, Brady could not get enough of Oogie's cock throbbing inside him; it was like a hot flesh jackhammer in his ass stimulating his already overworked prostate. He managed to last a couple more minutes before he knew he was passing the point of no return. "I-I-I'm guh-gonna-cummmmm!" Brady wailed, leaning even further back so Oogie's monster was totally abusing his poor little gland.

Oogie released Brady's cock and put both hands on the King's slim hips, fucking him hard and deep. He leaned up and his long tongue snapped out to wrap around the King's cock at the sensitive area just around the base of the head. It squeezed and milked him expertly.

"Oh gawd, not again." Brady moaned, watching with a strange fascination as Oogie managed to envelop his cock with his tongue, the roughness of it against his glans sending him right over. "Cumming Ooooogieee!" He shook violently with the intensity of his orgasm.

Oogie gripped Brady's hips as he pumped his own seed deep inside the young King, at the same time hungrily lapping up every drop of cum as his tongue squeezed and milked Brady's cock. Oogie pulled his tongue back and smiled. "That was truly amazing, Majesty."

"Uhh yeah, wow." Brady sighed, taking a moment to recover from the intense ride. After a minute, he rose up and pulled himself up off of the Flagi's softening cock.

A couple feet away, Aagie had gotten Lanny up on his hands and knees, and was licking the Prince's little round ass. Lanny groaned happily and his cock was already starting to harden again. Aagie slid his long agile tongue between Lanny's legs, then up to poke and tease his little hole.

After seeing what Aagie and Lanny were up to (and noticing that Brady's cock was getting hard again as he watched his cousin get an expert rimming), Oogie wiggled his eyebrows at the king and said, "Looks like you guys are about ready for round two. I have an idea."

"I'm up for anything, buddy." Brady muttered, taking another swig of the Flagi juice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author Note: just watched the series finale of PoK! Aww, Lanny turned into a good boy in the end!_

* * *

_Last time…_

A couple feet away, Aagie had gotten Lanny up on his hands and knees, and was licking the Prince's little round ass. Lanny groaned happily and his cock was already starting to harden again. The Flagi slid his long agile tongue between Lanny's legs to caress his tight ballsack, then up to poke and tease his little hole.

After seeing what Aagie and Lanny were up to (and noticing that Brady's cock was getting hard again as he watched his cousin get an expert rimming), Oogie wiggled his eyebrows at the king and said, "Looks like you guys are about ready for round two. I have an idea."

"I'm up for anything, buddy." Brady muttered, taking another swig of the Flagi juice.

* * *

**Adventures of Brady and Lanny, Part Four**

Oogie got Brady on his feet and began caressing the teen King all over: his chest, his ass, his once-again hardening cock. Then he whispered huskily into the King's ear, "Aagie is pleasuring your hot little Prince Lanny, and I think he'd love to fuck him. Would you like to watch that?" Oogie punctuated his question with a gentle pull on Brady's cock while slipping a finger back in his ass, still wet with Oogie's own emissions.

"Oh, yeah, I'd love that!" Brady whispered, staring at his cousin and the Flagi. _This is turning out to be one wild afternoon. Lanny looks so hot getting serviced by that Flagi boy. I'm feeling pretty good myself; wonder what's in this juice? And my ass feels all warm and tingly inside too…_

"I bet Aagie would love it if you fucked him at the same time with your royal scepter," Oogie smirked.

Brady's cock sprang up to full hardness from Oogie's naughty suggestion and his ministrations. "Yeah buddy, sounds great." And even as he watched, Aagie's long, prehensile tongue wormed up into Lanny's little pink hole, making the boy whimper and shake with pleasure.

Lanny was on his hands and knees, Aagie behind him with his face buried in the Prince's ass. Lanny's eyes were glazing over. "Oh yeah Flagi, eat me; you're almost as good as… Mister Boogie!" Lanny groaned as he felt Aagie's tongue-tip worm deeper up inside him.

Oogie looked over at his Flagi friend and sent him a thought. _How was the Prince's cum inside you?_

_I'm absorbing it now, it is very potent youthful juice!_ Aagie grinned._ It looked like you enjoyed breeding our slutty King!_

Oogie smiled. _Oh, yes, his ass was quite wonderful and I shot a big load of seed deep into him. And his cum was __**so**__ delicious. I can feel the buzz right now! I must have more of it. You will taste it soon._

_I look forward to it, and having his ass as well. But right now, I am enjoying the Prince's tight little orifice… and I think he is liking my pistil—I mean tongue! I cannot wait to have my cock inside him and deliver my seed._

_Yeah buddy, we will share them and pollinate with their rich royal juice! And hopefully the Flagi and the Royal Family can make a 'trade' alliance._ Oogie grinned.

Meanwhile, Brady knelt and kissed Lanny. "You okay, buddy? I think Aagie wants to give you his Flagi cucumber-cock."

Lanny looked up with his big eyes and smiled weakly. "Oh yeah, I think I'd like that, if it is okay with you, my King." He managed to choke out between moans of pleasure from the super invasive rimming he was getting. His cock was hard and already starting to leak fresh precum, which Aagie was quick to gather up with a finger.

"Yeah babe, I wanna watch, and then I am gonna fuck him while he does you, so you can feel my thrusting." Brady ran his fingers through Lanny's curly dark hair, then looked back to see Aagie holding the Prince's ass cheeks apart as his obscenely large dark green tongue worked in and out of Lanny's hole. _Oh damn, that's hot! So many wild people and things on this island._

Aagie retracted his tongue and grinned. He rose up, showing his erect thick green cock. Flagi cocks had big green bulbous heads. They had big balls too, in a dark green bumpy sack.

Brady scooted over and wrapped his hand around Aagie's cock. It was warm and throbbed just like a regular human cock. _Still, kind of wild to think that Oogie had his inside me just a few minutes ago. _It oozed out gobs of its own clear/greenish lubricant, which he used to coat the shaft. _Hmm, it even smells nice, like flowers… _He guided the young Flagi's pole to Lanny's ass, reaching under to fondle his cousin's hard cock.

Lanny let out a long, loud groan as the Flagi's big cock pushed most of the way into his ass in one long slow insertion. "Oh gawd! Fuck that's big!" The young teen Prince wailed, his fingers splayed out on the big rock slab while he gasped for breath. But Aagie had a tight grip on Lanny's hips, and like any horny teen boy, he wasn't going to let this hot hole get away from him.

"Your pink ass feels so good, Prince Lanny! So warm and tight around my Flagi cock." He cooed as he rocked his hips forward, easing the rest of his thick green rod into the boy's stretched channel.

Brady watched, amazed, as Lanny's little ass opened and took the big cock to the base.

Lanny was panting, trying to relax his stretched ass as Aagie began to move his cock in and out. But it only took a few pushes before the pain turned to pleasure. "Oh yeah, fuck me with that cucumber!" He moaned, bracing himself against Aagie's long slow thrusts.

As the King stood watching his lover getting fucked, Oogie began to gently stroke Brady, working out the clear drops of sweet precum. He knelt down and took the King's cock into his mouth and began to lovingly suck on it. Brady could feel Oogie's agile tongue slithering over his sensitive head, and even a strange sensation like it was probing around the slit at the end. Oogie held the base of his cock, carefully squeezing it to milk out his sweet precum as he sucked. Brady moaned, running his fingers through the Flagi's coarse green hair.

"Now, go fuck Aagie while I service your cousin!" Oogie whispered.

Oogie got on his back and slipped under Lanny, taking the Prince's hard cock in his mouth. He hungrily began to stroke and suck on the Prince's thick uncut penis, savoring the precum Lanny was leaking. He pulled back the foreskin all the way, wormed his agile tongue around the head and probed the boy's piss slit, seeing more nectar.

At the same time, Brady maneuvered behind Aagie. Then he shoved his cock into the smaller Flagi, thinking his ass would be loosened up after Lanny, but after his cock slid in, it gripped his shaft tightly. "Oh man, that feels great!" He moaned. It wasn't quite the same as Lanny's human ass, with a tight anal ring, but it was gripping his cock the whole length, and almost felt like it was sucking on his dick. He put his arms around the Flagi, one hand on the boy's chest, the other slipping down to feel Aagie's long cock as he pistoned in and out of Lanny. He didn't even need to move his own hips, letting the Flagi's thrusts back and forth move his cock in and out of the green boy's ass.

"Fuck me!" Lanny barked, not caring about the echo any more. "Fuck me with that big green cock!"

"Your wish is my command, my Prince!" Aagie muttered, fucking Lanny in long strokes. _His ass is amazing, so warm and tight around me. The muscular ring right around his opening is grabbing me so tight, just like Oogie said it would. Human asses are so hot!_

Brady was loving how the Flagi's ass was milking his cock and he could just kneel behind the green boy and feel up his smooth toned body while Aagie fucked himself on Brady's rod.

"Fuck me harder, please dude!" Lanny begged, pushing his ass up against Aagie's hips with every thrust. Underneath him, Oogie was hungrily sucking the Prince's cock and tickling his balls.

"You got it, my Prince!" Aagie gripped Lanny's little hips tight. He started to fuck the boy's ass harder and faster, his heavy green balls smacking against Lanny.

Lanny groaned as Aagie's cock raked over his prostate again and again. "I'm gonna cummm!"

"Oh yes, me too!" Aagie yelped.

Oogie locked his lips around Lanny's swelling member, while Brady grabbed Aagie's skinny hips and started pounding him hard and fast, determined to cum with the others.

"Ayieee!" Lanny squealed as Aagie's fucking combined with Oogie's gripping mouth and tongue sent him into orgasmic heaven. His cock fired spurt after spurt of sweet young cum into the older Flagi's thirsty throat while Oogie massaged his balls. In fact Oogie grabbed Lanny's ass and held him while he kept sucking hungrily on the boy's sensitive cock, not letting him lose his erection.

Then Aagie groaned as he felt Lanny's ass-muscle grip his Flagi cock, and he came also, green rod swelling inside Lanny and delivering his seed deep inside the Prince.

And as Aagie came, his ass tightened around Brady's cock like a sleeve and almost seemed to try to pull it in deeper. The young King rammed his rod home a couple more times before he came, grunting as he fired a volley of creamy cum into the Flagi boy.

**End of Chapter 4**

_What new adventures await Brady and Lanny? Next time, perhaps a mystery redhead from Mindu…_


	5. Chapter 5

_In this episode, Brady and Lanny encounter a pair of young men from the isle of Mindu: King Boz (played by hottie redhead Adam Hicks of course) and his little friend Tito (played by Karan Brar)_

* * *

**Adventures of Brady and Lanny, Part Five**

**Visitors from Mindu**

Brady and Lanny were wandering along one of Kinkow's beautiful deserted beaches. They frolicked playfully, sometimes grabbing at each other, then running through the surf.

Meanwhile a tall redheaded young man and a very small cute indian-looking boy lounged under a palm tree near the beach. Both of them were wearing only tattered remnants of underwear.

"I can't believe you got us shipwrecked! How did you talk me into a boating trip?" The redhead whined.

The boy answered, speaking in a thick, inexplicable Indian accent, considering he had lived on the nearby island of Mindu all his life. "Um, majesty Boz, you asked me how to get away from that annoying girl from Orthopia, and then you would not listen to my instructions about steering, and the giant octopus attacked our boat, and here we are."

"Yeah well, it's still your fault. So it's your duty to make your king feel better."

"Yes, majesty." Tito sighed. He tugged down Boz's shorts, revealing a huge semihard cock. Boz kicked the shorts off, the boy crawled between his legs and started stroking the huge member to full erection.

"Yeah, that's it, kiddo, feels great." Boz sighed, opening his legs. His cock swelled to its full impressive eleven inches.

Tito dutifully bent down and began to lick the swollen pink head. His own little brown cock grew hard; he pulled down his tattered shorts and started fondling himself. With his other hand he held Boz's thick cock at the base and sucked on the head.

"Oh yeah! That's it boy!" Boz groaned as Tito incredibly swallowed about half of his huge cock.

It was around this time that Brady and Lanny came around the curve of the beach and heard Boz yell. They looked at each other, nodded, and crept along the trees to see what the sound was about. They soon spied tall, redheaded Boz, sitting with his back to a palm, and little brown-skinned Tito kneeling between his long legs, dutifully sucking on the tall youth's huge cock. He had to take a break every once in awhile, and even then he couldn't even get half of the pink monster in his little mouth. Still, he seemed to be working hard at it, and the tall youth seemed to be enjoying his efforts.

"That's it Tito, suck your King's big cock reeeeal good." Boz sighed.

"That's an interesting pair. I don't recognize them." Brady whispered.

"Me either!" But Lanny was already starting to salivate at the size of the redhead's huge member. He hadn't been fucked in a few days, and his ass was itching for it. "Wow that guy sure is hung!"

"Yeah he sure is, almost too much for his little friend there." Brady, meanwhile was admiring the cute Indian boy and his little round ass. His cock started to grow thinking about the kid's mouth sucking on his pole.

Meanwhile the pair under the tree got completely naked, and the boy resumed sucking, now stroking his little brown penis at the same time. The redhead ran his fingers through the little one's thick black hair, moaning appreciatively. "That's good, buddy, but I think I am going to have to have your hot little ass today."

"Please don't fuck me, King Boz! You are so big, to big for little me. It hurts! And we don't even have any lubricant!" Tito whined. "I will get you off with my mouth." He grabbed the older boy's big cock at the base and began to stroke it hard.

"Think we should join them?" Brady wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, my King!" Lanny grinned.

Without even having to discuss it further, they stripped out of their clothes and approached the pair, their own cocks already standing erect.

"Hi there!" Brady called out, waving as they grew near and the others noticed them.

Boz looked momentarily alarmed, until he realized that the others were not only young, cute and naked, but sporting hardons. _Oh man, party time! _"Oh, hello!"

Tito pulled off of Boz, wiped his mouth, and turned to stare at them in shameless awe.

"Hello! I am Brady, one of the twin Kings of Kinkow, and this is my cousin, Prince Lanny."

"Nice to meet you both! I'm King Boz of Mindu, and this is my little friend, servant and navigator Tito."

"Oh, well then welcome to Kinkow! How did you find yourselves here?"

"We were just on a sailing trip and Tito here had a little lapse, forgetting to avoid the evil giant octopi—and can I tell you, those things are grabby—and we ended up shipwrecked here a little while ago. We didn't even know this was Kinkow!"

"Octopi, really? How grabby were they?" Lanny interjected; then Brady signaled him to calm down.

"Actually… they were quite grabby… and a little too friendly if you know what I mean." Boz wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, we can certainly offer you some food and lodging until you can get a boat back, but in the meantime, it looked like you two were enjoying the day. May we join you?"

"Um, sure!" Boz nodded as Tito grinned. The boy already had his eye on King Brady and his nice body and cock.

Lanny smiled at Boz. "That's a really impressive weapon you have there, King Boz."

"Why thank you! Feel free to examine it more closely, Prince Lanny."

Meanwhile, Brady took Tito's hand, pulled him off to the side and they sat down. "You are so cute!" He ran his hand up Tito's leg and fondled his little hardon.

"I am honored, King Brady!" Tito batted his heavy lashes over his big brown eyes, while his young four-inch cock bobbed excitedly with Brady's caress. He reached over and gently put his little hand around Brady's thick cock. "You are so handsome."

"Why, thank you! What do you and Boz like to do?"

"Everything, though it hurts when he fucks me; his cock is just too big for little me!"

"Maybe mine will fit better in your cute little caramel-colored ass." Brady smiled charmingly. He was laying it on thick.

Tito smiled. "I would love to try it! But first, let me suck it for you and get it nice and wet." He crawled between Brady's legs, grasped the base of his cock, and immediately began to lick and suck on the head.

"Ohh, yeah Tito, that feels so nice! That cock better for you?"

"Yes, Brady!" Tito smiled between sucks. "It is perfect, and already you are giving me sweet precum, which I love to taste! Your cock is so nice and hard, and your balls are nice also!" The boy gently fondled Brady's egg-sized balls in their snug sack, then dove down again, sucking hungrily on the King's pole.

"Your mouth feels so awesome little dude, just keep that up and, oh, yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Boz and Lanny were getting acquainted

You're a hot little thing, Prince Lanny, not too young, not too old, got some muscle and a nice thick cock on you. And most important, a really cute little ass."

"Thanks, King Boz." Lanny blushed.

"You ever had a cock as big as mine up that hot little chute?" Boz grinned while he ran his hands over Lanny's smooth body.

Lanny blushed and thought fast. "No, no pink man-cock as big as yours!" Then he knelt down, grasped the fat base of Boz's cock and wrapped his lips around the huge head. He was amazed that little Tito could suck the thing; he felt challenged getting his mouth around it. Still, he was soon taking about half the shaft down his throat while stroking the base and with his other hand playing with the redhead's massive balls.

Boz looked over and winked at Brady. "Your cousin is one great cock-sucker!"

"So is your cute friend Tito! He's doing a wonderful job on my knob." Brady ran his fingers lovingly through Tito's mop as the boy eagerly bobbed up and down on his pulsing cock. Then as he felt he was getting close, he gently pulled the boy off and had him stand in front of him. He took Tito's little cock in his mouth and began to suck hungrily on the brown steel-hard shaft.

"Oooh! Yes, Majesty! That feels so good on my little dickie!" Tito whimpered.

Brady grabbed Tito's soft round butt and sucked deeply on the boy, making him whine and shake. Then he slithered a finger between Tito's ass cheeks and probed his little hole.

"Oh! Yes sir that feels good!" Tito gasped and his boycock jumped as Brady's finger intruded in his butt. Brady figured the boy couldn't ejaculate yet, but he could make Tito have a good dry cum or two. He wormed his finger inside while sucking hard on the boy.

Boz moaned from Lanny's expert blowjob, only reluctantly pulling the hot latino-looking prince off his bright pink cock.

Lanny looked up, alarmed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all! You had me close there! But I like to suck a hot cock myself, and your uncut meat looks really tasty right now. Stand up and give it to me."

Not one to turn down a blowjob, Lanny hopped up, planted his feet astride the hot redhead's hips and offered up his bobbing thick cock.

"Oh, yeah." Boz smiled up at him before gently taking hold of the base, aiming it, and sucking most of Lanny's manhood into his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah!" Lanny moaned as he felt Boz's tongue work under his foreskin and get to his sensitive glans. He put his hands on Boz's head, running his fingers though the king's soft strawberry-blond hair.

At the same time, the Mindu king started rubbing his fingertip at Lanny's little pucker. He held Lanny's cock shaft and gently pulled back his foreskin, exposing his head, then he licked and sucked the tender purple head, thirstily sucking every drop of precum Lanny gave him. "It's true that Kinkow royal juice is delicious!" Boz looked up with his pretty green eyes between sucks. "Your cock is a perfect treat."

"Thanks King Boz, you're doing…great!" Lanny moaned, eyes closing, half in a daze from the stimulation he was getting.

"Now turn around and let me eat that hot little ass!" Boz ordered.

Ever eager to please, Lanny spun around, bent over and grabbed his ankles, exposing his smooth pink little puckered anus for Boz. And before he knew it, he felt a wet, warm probe push against his trembling back door. _Wow, Boz, has a big tongue!_

And indeed, while not unnaturally large like all the weird creatures Lanny had encountered, Boz just had a big, agile tongue. And he loved to rim cute boys who would shake and mewl as he expertly worked their secretly sensitive backsides. He held Lanny's smooth muscled ass-cheeks apart so he could dive in deep to his little pucker, getting him ready for the kingly invasion to come

Meanwhile, Brady laid back on the soft ground and little Tito straddled him. The King was almost afraid to ask how old the boy was; he had no pubic hair, and almost nothing on his legs. But clearly he was experienced and eager… and he was so cute. Brady wanted the boy riding him so bad. Then Tito reached around, grabbed Brady's cock, and as he lowered his ass, he aimed it up inside himself. Clearly he was not a novice.

"Oh yeah!" Brady moaned as his cock pushed up inside the tight, smooth little chute.

"Awww yesss! So big!" Tito hissed, his young rectum accepting the hot royal cock inside him. He held himself up so he could adjust to the pole opening him, then after the first couple inches were okay, he began to ease up and down… Brady was the perfect size for his boy-ass. It stretched him to the limit, but not beyond. He felt like he had a real man inside him, taking him, just like he wanted. Boz was just too big with that huge anaconda, but Brady, oh yeah!

"Oh, yeah kiddo, your ass feels awesome!" Brady sighed as Tito eased all the way down on him. The boy's little cock jumped as he hit bottom on Brady's lap. Brady caressed the brown-skinned boy all over, loving his cute body and very tight ass.

Tito smiled down at the lean smooth king he was straddling, and clenched his ass around Brady's perfect cock. Then he put his soft hands on Brady's chest and felt his defined pecs.

"Hmm nice!" Brady smiled, holding Tito's hips and thrusting his cock up deeper into the boy. _Damn his ass feels so good! And watching him ride me is a real turn on!_

"Oh yes! That feels so good inside me!" Tito exclaimed. He rocked back and forth on Brady's cock, making it change angles in his rectum and rub his prostate. His little dick jumped and wagged as he moved.

Boz pushed Lanny on his back, and as the Prince raised his legs, the redhead guided his big cock-head to Lanny's wet little puckered ass. He spat some thick mucus on the head of his cock, smeared it over the end of the shaft, and then without any hesitation, he pushed in.

"Oh, gawd!" Lanny hollered as the wide head and a couple inches of thick steely shaft forced his anus wide open. "Please! You're huge!" He whined.

"Yeah that's it dude, how do you like that big cock in your tight little boy-pussy?" Boz said in a low sexy voice and grinned crookedly. He grabbed Lanny's hips then pushed in further till his cock was past half-way. Then he started to slow pump his cock in and out of Lanny, just halfway in and almost out, getting the boy used to him. "Your ass feels awesome dude, so nice and hot and tight around the Boz-rod."

"Yeah, it's so big, you're stretching me…" Lanny moaned, as his guts tried to accommodate Boz's monster. He was helpless, pinned under the bigger guy as Boz began to plow him deeper and deeper. He had to admit that he kind of liked Boz being rough with him. The lean tall redhead really was huge, and the only other really giant cocks he had had before had been from… partners who were using some kind of magical lubricant that kind of relaxed his whole body—even maybe drugged him a little. Now he was fully alert with a really hung human, and Boz seemed determined to get his whole baseball bat of a cock inside him.

Boz roughly jacked Lanny's hard cock, milking precum from the purple head. "Yeah you like to be fucked hard, don't you, little prince?" Boz whispered hoarsely as he shoved his monster cock all the way up into Lanny.

"Uggghhh! Gawd!" Lanny yelped, feeling like he was opened wide inside. Still, Boz's cock raked his innards and his body shook with a near-orgasm. "Yeah. I like it! Fuck me!" He begged.

"Ohhh, gossssh!" Tito moaned and shook all over with an intense dry orgasm, his ass clenching on Brady's cock. He paused for a moment as the feeling washed over him—which was just as well, or Brady would have cum from the intense feeling of the boy's vise-like ass if he had moved at all then. Then the boy smiled a big white toothy grin and began to ride Brady's cock again. He leaned back, bracing himself on the King's thighs so his little dick was sticking straight up, and bounced his hips up and down on Brady's lap.

The King was getting close after Tito's last dry orgasm, but he wanted to make the boy cum again. He groped his weenie and tiny ballsack while Tito rode him harder and harder.

"Fuck me King Brady!" Tito wailed, tossing his head back and forth. "Your cock feels so good in my little ass! Make me your little bitch-boy!"

So Brady obligingly held the little Indian's hips and started to really thrust into the boy. "Okay kiddo, I am gonna give you a big king load!" Tito's little ass felt so good, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Brady rammed his cock into the boy hard and fast, and in a moment he was over the edge. "Ohhh yeahh!" He hollered, as his cock spat out a big thick load into Tito's milking ass. He grabbed the boy's hips and kept fucking him. Somehow he stayed hard and continued his fucking into the boy's now cum-slick chute.

"Oh yes! Oooo!" Tito moaned, as he felt another intense dry orgasm take him. He rode Brady for all he was worth, loving the feel of the cute King's cock sliding bare up in his guts and spewing cum into him. He felt so lucky to have such friends.

Meanwhile Boz was deep-dicking Lanny, stroking his entire length in and out of the Prince's spasming ass. "Oh yeah, dude, your ass is so fine, I am so gonna breed you deep!" Boz muttered as he slow-fucked in and out.

Lanny was in a kind of daze, moaning and groaning as the redheaded king shoved his monster into him again and again. But each time Boz' cock went into Lanny, the Prince's cock would jump and leak out a little more juice. The long strokes against his prostate were incredible. "Dude, I'm gonna cum soon…" He managed to get out, his green eyes wide.

"Yeah do it for me, you hot little stud! Gimme your load and squeeze daddy's cock real tight." Boz growled between thrusts. He wrapped one hand around Lanny's cock and with his other hand he roughly pinched the Prince's nipples, while still keeping up his long hard pumps. "Your ass feels so good, such a hot boy-prince. No wonder your King loves you so much." Boz muttered, leaning close.

"Awww crap!" Lanny yelled, his cock spewing all over him as he shook like he was having a siezure.

Boz milked the load out of him while still fucking him deep. "Oh yeah, baby, that's so sexy!" He swiped up some of Lanny's cum and licked it off his hand, while not missing a beat in his long hard fucking of the teenage prince. "Now it's time to give you Boz's load!" He shoved Lanny's legs further up and started pounding him harder than ever.

"Please…!" Lanny gasped. He grabbed Boz's pert little ass and held it as it flexed, the redhead King giving him a last few mighty thrusts.

"Ohhhh!" Boz sort of sighed as his balls pulled up and his cock started spewing a huge load deep inside Lanny. He kept on fucking as he came, his little red bush grinding against Lanny's abused ass.

Tito kissed his cute King while still grinding his ass on him, and Brady happily realized that his cock was becoming fully hard again inside the boy. _This is certainly turning out to be a fun afternoon…_

* * *

_What next? Please review!_


End file.
